As computing technology has advanced, the capabilities of computing devices as well as related accessories, such as display devices, have grown. These capabilities have allowed increasingly large display devices, as well as the coupling of multiple display devices to a computing device. While these advances have provided benefits, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that it remains difficult for users to easily use and configure such multiple display devices in the manner that the users desire, leading to user frustration.